This is Very Silly and Pointless
by FishyFloat
Summary: So I know you'll enjoy it. Nosedive forces Wildwing to show off a previously hidden skill.


**AN:** Another fluff piece! I've got so many of these that I was saving to add in to other stories, but they work just as well on their own. Besides, I've had this done for about a year and nothing has popped up to put it in. Hope you like some more character driven goofiness!

* * *

Tanya sat in the dressing room, getting ready for their next game. She pulled her hair back into a low ponytail.

"You know," Nosedive came up behind her, fingering her hair, "You've got great hair. But it'd look even cooler braided."

"What?" She snorted in derision, "Are you going to braid it for me? You can barely tie your own skates!"

"Psh. I wasn't talking about me!" He jerked a thumb towards his brother. "Him. He's great at braids."

"No, Nosedive." Wildwing didn't even turn around. "I'm not braiding anyone's hair."

Tanya laughed loudly as soon as she realized what Nosedive was suggesting.

"What?" Mallory frowned. "I think it's a good idea." She stood and moved next to Nosedive. "Come on, Tanya, let me do it."

"Great," she continued laughing. "It's do-Tanya's-hair day."

"I think it'd suit you," Duke added. "You're always complaining about how wild it gets after games and how long it takes to control. Why not get ahead of the problem?"

"You know what? Fine." Tanya's smile grew devious. "But only if Wildwing does it."

Wildwing groaned and glared at Nosedive. He shook his head and mouthed _You_ _'re dead._

Nosedive shrugged, not caring about the threat.

"Tanya," Wildwing drew her name out, not wanting to participate in the silliness. "Are you serious?"

In response, she moved in front of his bench and sat down. Her comb was held over her shoulder for him to use if he needed it.

Sighing, he sat down and pushed her shoulder forward, indicating he needed more space. She scooted a few inches.

"You're going to regret this," Wildwing said flatly, his gazed fixed on Nosedive as he began dividing up sections of Tanya's hair high up on her scalp.

"I'd better not," Tanya couldn't see what was going on behind her back, "Or I'll find some way to make your life miserable."

"He was talking to me." Nosedive grabbed a roll of tape and began taping the end of his hockey stick. "But I'm happy to help you do it."

"Trust me," Wildwing kept picking up new pieces of hair and adding them to the braid, "You already are."

Duke leaned over to check out exactly what Wildwing was doing. Nodding approvingly, he went back to getting ready for the game.

Wildwing had her hair finished quickly and neatly. He had done a French, fish bone braid. Holding on to the end of the braid, he looked around for something to tie it off with.

"Here." Tanya pulled the ponytail holder off her wrist and held it up, deducing what he needed when the tugging motions stopped on her hair.

"Thanks." Wildwing tied off the end of the braid and pushed on her shoulder a little.

"So, how's it look?" She stood and turned around for Nosedive and Mallory to inspect.

"Not bad!" Mallory looked at Nosedive, her devious smile reflecting his own. At his slight nod, she took Tanya's vacated space before she could change her mind. "My turn."

"What?" Wildwing glared at his brother. "I am not sitting here, doing all of your hair. No."

"Oh," Mallory pouted, "But you did hers! Please?" She looked over her shoulder, batting her eyelashes at him.

Wildwing gave her a deadpan stare. Shaking his head with a slight eye roll, he gave in. He tried to gather up her hair to do a similar braid, then changed his mind. "Turn sideways."

"What?"

"You want me to braid your hair, turn to the side."

"Okay…" She did and he parted her hair down the middle. Since her hair was so much shorter than Tanya's, it went quite a bit faster. As soon as he was done with that side, she turned to the other side and let him do the other.

"Nice." Duke nodded his approval. "Best looking players in the league, next to yours truly, of course."

"In your dreams," Mallory posed with Tanya. "We're the hottest and you don't even rate."

"Come here, Dive." Wildwing reached out and grabbed his brother's wrist. "Your turn."

"What? No way!" Nosedive tried pulling away, but his brother's grip was too strong.

"Grin! Buddy! Help!" Nosedive stretched out his arm towards Grin, trying to pull away from his brother.

"I'll help!" Tanya grabbed Nosedive's outstretched arm before Grin could and threw her weight back towards Wildwing. Nosedive almost flew backwards, only to be caught by Wildwing.

"Haha!" Mallory joined in and grabbed his legs, pulling Nosedive to the ground. Once he was down, she sat on him. "Quick, Wing! Braid his hair!"

"No!" Nosedive squirmed, laughing the whole time and trying to get away.

Duke smoothed his hair back and put his helmet on. He tightened the chin strap and made sure it wasn't coming off easily. The gray drake watched his teammates antics from a safe distance, laughing the whole time.

Wildwing grabbed Nosedive's hair and quickly divided it up. "Hold still, baby brother, or it's not going to be straight."

"No!" He twisted his head to the side but stopped when the iron grip was unyielding. Every so often, he'd turn his head to one side or the other, making the braid twist and bend around his head in an undulating pattern.

Wildwing kept laughing while doing his best to move his hands the same direction Nosedive kept moving his head. He stopped once he reached the nape of his neck, leaving the bottom part loose.

"Anyone got another bungie?"

Grin reached towards the back of his shelf and produced one. Smiling at Nosedive, he handed it over the younger drake's shoulder so Wildwing could grab it.

"You guys are evil." Nosedive pretended offense but his smile and barely contained laughter gave him away.

"Let him up, Mallory."

"Hmmm… No." She rested her head on her hand. "I'm comfy here."

"Mal!" Nosedive twisted from side to side, trying to dislodge her. Somehow, she managed to stay firmly planted on his legs, pinning him to the floor. When that didn't work, he tried poking her in the ribs and tickling her.

Mallory just looked at him over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow.

"I grew up with an older brother. He worked any ticklishness out of me a long time ago."

"Fine." Smiling deviously, he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his beak on her shoulder. "Hey, Duke, go let some of the media in. I'm sure they'd love a photo of this."

"No way!" Mallory stood up. "It's bad enough they still think we're secretly married." She laughed and offered him a hand.

He took it and let her help pull him up.

"Yeah," he agreed. "But we make a really cute couple."

"What?" Phil walked in just in time to hear that last statement. "Wait. Are you guys just messing with me again?"

"Yes." Wildwing stretched his fingers wide, then pressed his palms together and began stretching his wrists. "Almost ready?"

"Yeah," Phil nodded. "They need someone out there for a pregame interview. Who wants it?"

"Tanya!" Nosedive moved behind her and pushed her forward. "Go show off that awesome new hair."

"No way!" She shook her head. "I hate interviews. You do it!"

"Nah." He ran a hand over his own braid, feeling how uneven and crazy it was. "Yours looks better." He gave her another shove.

"Come on, babe," Phil grabbed her wrist and practically pulled her from the room. "You'll do great."

Mallory smiled at the closing door before turning to Wildwing. She too ran a hand over her braids and was impressed with how tight and even they felt.

"Where'd you learn to braid?"

"Nosedive," Wildwing glared at his brother and held up a warning finger. "One word and I'll tell them everything about when you were four."

"My beak is forever shut." He held his hands up in surrender.

"Aw, come on, Wing." Duke grabbed his gloves off the shelf. "Tell us. Sounds like it's got to be a great story if you're threatening Dive."

"No." He smiled and refused any answers despite the team trying to work it out of him for the remaining time leading up to the game.


End file.
